A Bell of a Problem
by Living Masquerade
Summary: When Katie Bell's older sister comes to Hogwarts in her sixth year, she immediately catches the eyes of two Quidditch captains. But for a Ravenclaw she's pretty dense about the whole situation. Which captain gets the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

This year was full of surprises for my family. The Bell family, after a separation that had lasted years, had finally gotten back together. So that meant my Mother and I left France and went back to England to live with my Father and my younger sister, Katie. Which is why I was headed for Hogwarts aboard the Hogwart's express.

"I bet you'll be a Gryffindor." Katie stated, "Although you do have the brains for Ravenclaw."

"As long as she isn't a Slytherin, she'll be fine."

I looked up at the door to see two red heads flashing me identical smiles.

"Hey Fred, hey George." Katie greeted. "This is my sister, Katrina, she's a sixth year."

They both grinned, but only one opened their mouth and said something: "Always did fancy older women myself."

I ignored the comment and watched them leave the compartment, with talk of a prank trailing on behind them.

"Ignore them." Katie sighed, "Anyway, you'll love the rest of the team."

"They're on the team?"

She nodded, "Beaters."

"That makes sense. So, where are your chaser friends...Angelina and Alicia...?"

"Probably searching for the twins. As for my captain you'll love him. He is _obsessed_ with the game."

"What's his position?"

"Keeper."

But it wasn't Katie who had replied, unless she had become a man and gained a Scottish accent. I looked up and saw Katie's obsessive captain; but unlike Katie I took the time to fully appreciate him. He was tall, muscular, lean, and his brown hair was artfully disheveled. (Although it was probably just a result of running a hand through it.)

"You must be Bell's sister, Katrina."

Bell's? I shot a look at Katie and she rolled her eyes in response.

"And you must be her Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood."

He nodded, "Nice to finally meet you. Bell brags about your keeping skills all the time."

Again I shot Katie a look, but smiled up at Oliver.

"Well, I won't be playing this year, so you'll never see me in action."

"Have Katie bring you to a practice." He replied. "Well, I better search for the twins now."

Once he was gone I said:

"He's cute."

Katie laughed, "Not once his eyes glaze over and every word out of his mouth is Quidditch related."

"Better than being obsessed with himself."

"You will meet plenty of those here, mostly Slytherins."

We were both quiet for a while, until we heard an old witch yelling about the trolley.

"I think I'll go get something." I said as I stood up.

"Will you bring me a pumpkin pastie?"

I nodded and left the compartment. The witch with the trolley was just a few compartments down, with no other students in sight. That is, until I ran smack dab into someone leaving their own compartment. What I hit was firm and solid and very muscular and definitely not female.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting someone to pop out."

"I'm sorry; let me buy you something from the trolley."

I blushed, "No that's alright, I have to get something for my sister, Katie."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, are you Katie Bell's older sister?"

I nodded.

"I knew I hadn't see you before. I'm Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff." He said and held out his hand.

I shook his hand and told him my name. Then, with a smile, I made my purchases at the trolley and headed back to my compartment.

"What took you so long?" Katie questioned as she took the pumpkin pastie from me.

"I ran into Cedric Diggory."

Katie's eyes budged, "_Literally_ ran into him?"

"Yeah."

"He is so..._perfect_. He's a prefect, Quidditch captain, seeker, and he's the top of his class."

"Is he a sixth year?"

"Yeah, why?"

I grinned, "Then he won't be top of his class for long."

* * *

I was pretty embarrassed as I was grouped with the first years while I awaited my turn for the sorting hat. But since my last name began with a 'B', it wasn't too long before I went to sit on the stool and had the hat placed on my head.

"OoOo, such a strong mind; already molded. You're much older than the others, but I think...RAVENCLAW!"

I was only slightly disappointed; I loved Katie but we hadn't exactly been around each other for long periods of time for a while. So, I made my way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a girl with very long strawberry blonde hair and cat eye glasses.

"Hi, I'm Aurora Bishop." She smiled.

"I'm Katrina, Kat for short."

"So what brings you to Hogwarts as a sixth year?"

"It's a little complicated."

"I love complications." Aurora grinned.

"Our parents separated when I was nine, so I went with my Mom to France, and Katie stayed here with our Dad. But then they reconciled and we moved back."

Aurora looked intrigued, "So you attended Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah."

Aurora smiled, "So which do you like better?"

I grinned, "Well, I'll say one thing about Hogwarts, there's a good stock of boys."

"I couldn't agree more!"

That's when I knew we would be best friends.

* * *

The next morning after we received our schedules, Aurora and I sat down to breakfast to discuss our classes.

"It's good we have the same schedule." Aurora commented. "I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"So I see we have Transfiguration today with the Hufflepuffs..." I began, "What do you know about Cedric Diggory?"

One of Aurora's eyebrows shot up and she grinned, "Oh, why do you want to know?"

"I ran into him on the train."

"Well, I'm sure you've been filled in on the basics, so just watch out for his fan club. They don't leave the poor bloke alone."

"Fan club?"

"Yeah, he's not the only one; Roger Davies and Oliver Wood have them too."

"Oh so basically all the Quidditch captains?"

Aurora grimaced, "Except Marcus Flint; he's just nasty."

We ate in silence for a while, and once we were done we grabbed our book bags and headed for charms. Charms was boring, but as soon as we walked into Transfiguration I knew it would be different. Cedric Diggory was already seated at one of the front tables along with his friend.

"Let's sit up there." I whispered to Aurora.

Aurora grinned and followed me to the table across the aisle from Cedric's.

"So, are you making a play for him?" She whispered once we had sat down.

"No, he just intrigues me."

She looked skeptical, "I may have just met you, but there's something you haven't told me."

I sighed, "I heard he's top of the class, and I'm going to change that."

"Why?"

"I'm a little competitive when it comes to marks." I admitted.

Aurora chuckled, "That seems like an understatement, but if it makes you feel any better he's looking at you."

I looked over and my eyes met his hazel gaze. Neither of us looked away for a minute, until I smirked and he quickly glanced away. I turned back to Aurora with a chuckle just as Professor Mcgonagoll walked to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome back for another year of Transfiguration, and a warm welcome to Katrina Bell on her transfer to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Kat!"

I had just left my common room when I saw Katie running down the hall, yelling my name.

"What?"

She finally caught up to me and stood there panting for a minute before she finally spat some words out.

"Wood has called a practice of sorts; he invited you to come fly."

"Okay, _Accio_ broom!"

A minute later my broom flew into my hand, and I followed Katie out of the castle and down to the pitch. When we arrived the whole Gryffindor team was already in the air along with what looked like the Hufflepuff team.

"Good! You came!" Oliver called from his position in front of the golden hoops.

"Wouldn't miss it!" I called, then hopped on my broom and flew up next to Oliver.

"How good are you?"

I smiled, "Well, I am a Bell and I've had more time to practice than Katie has."

He grinned and I saw two adorable dimples appear on either side of his mouth.

"Want to test that theory?"

"You're on!"

After I proved myself I decided to go back up to the castle to meet Aurora, but I wasn't the only one headed back to the castle.

"Hey Katrina!" Cedric called, "Nice playing out there."

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything more and soon we were both headed in opposite directions inside the castle. After I had put my broom away and grabbed my bag, I went to meet Aurora in the library. When I approached her, she looked up at me and smirked.

"What?"

"I heard about your flying; it's the buzz right now."

"It's not a big deal."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

By October my days were usually spent either studying with Aurora or down on the Quidditch pitch with Oliver and the team. Today it happened to be the latter, but it was just Oliver and I out there today.

"Come on Kat, I want to see your best chaser moves now!" He yelled as he threw the quaffle at me. I caught it and waited for Oliver to get in his position.

"I'm not very good at being a chaser, Oliver."

He laughed, and I knew he didn't believe me.

"Seriously Oliver, there's a reason that I'm a Keeper."

"Just give me your best shot."

So I did, and he caught it easily.

"Try again."

I shook my head, but caught the quaffle he threw back to me.

"Come on Kat."

"I'd rather not, thanks."

He sighed and flew over to me. "Here, I'll show you how to do it."

He hovered behind me and positioned my arms along with his, then he grabbed my throwing arm, pulled it back, and told me to release it. It sailed right through the middle hoop.

"Thanks Oliver; I don't see why Katie complains about you...you're a decent bloke."

Oliver looked interested, "I'm a decent bloke 'eh?"

I laughed, "Yeah, but if I was on your team I probably wouldn't say that."

"Probably not." He chuckled. "What do you say? Should we call it a day?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Me too."

With those last words hanging in the air, we headed back up to the castle with our brooms slung over our shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

The month flew by and before I knew it, it was Halloween. Today was a Hogsmeade trip day, and I had convinced Oliver to tag along with Aurora and I to keep his mind off of the Quidditch cup.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Oliver along?" Aurora asked while we made our way down to the Great Hall to meet with Oliver.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Cedric will think you're taken."

I laughed, "I told you that my interest in Cedric is _completely_ competitive."

"Alright, whatever you say."

I realized that wasn't the first time she had spoken those exact words to me, and I also realized she didn't believe a word I said.

"Besides, Oliver needs to relax and the only time he doesn't blather on about Quidditch is when I'm around to distract him."

I could sense that Aurora was formulating a response, but we had reached the Great Hall and Oliver was headed our way before she could get a word out.

"I just thought of a brilliant play!" He announced excitedly.

I didn't say anything, but Oliver continued anyway.

"If I put Katie and —"

I had placed my index finger over his lips to silence him. He blinked at me, as if he couldn't believe I had touched his lips, then he smiled and I pulled my finger away.

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up about Quidditch now."

I smiled back at him, and the three of us left the castle and headed towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

After we parted ways with Oliver in the Great Hall, Aurora and I headed towards Ravenclaw tower. We didn't get very far before someone called out behind us.

"Katrina!"

Aurora and I turned around and there stood Cedric Diggory about ten feet away, with his chest heaving. I spared him the last few feet that separated us and walked over to him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, you dropped this."

He held out his hand and I saw the little box nestled there that contained Katie's Christmas present.

"Thank you so much."

I took the box from his hand and slid it into my coat pocket.

"So did you have fun today?" He asked.

"If you call keeping Oliver away from the Quidditch shop all day fun, then I guess so."

He laughed, "Maybe your next Hogsmeade trip will be more enjoyable. See you at the feast."

I stared after him as he walked away, completely aware of Aurora's gaze on my back.

"That was interesting." Aurora smiled as she knocked on the seemingly blank wall. I waited until after Aurora had answered the question to reply.

"He saw that I dropped something and had the courtesy to return it to me."

"Make excuses all you like, Kat. But for now, let's just get ready for the feast."

The feast was delicious, but by far the best part had been when Roger Davies' mashed potatoes had exploded in his face. Aurora and I were on our way back to the common room, when we heard a scream.

"Sirius Black has broken into Hogwarts!"

Aurora and I shot each other nervous glances just as Percy Weasley approached.

"Down to the Great Hall." He ordered.

We didn't question him, instead we followed the large group of students all the way down to the Great Hall, where purple sleeping bags had been conjured in place of the tables.

"There's some empty bags over in that corner." Aurora pointed out.

I nodded and we hurried over to the corner and claimed two sleeping bags. We both laid down and tried to fall asleep. Aurora fell asleep right away, but I couldn't. I fidgeted for a while, until finally I rolled over and came face to face with Cedric Diggory.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He whispered.

"A bit; this kind of stuff never happened at Beauxbatons."

He smiled comfortingly, "We'll all be fine, Kat. They won't let anything happen to us."

I flashed him a grateful smile, "Thanks Cedric, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He grinned.

I rolled back over-I didn't want Cedric to see me drool- closed my eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was that I was extremely comfortable, the second was that my head was resting on something firm, and third was that someone's arms were wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to the light of early dawn, and saw that I was in Cedric's arms. He stirred as I tried to extract myself from his arms, and I knew he had to be awake. Luckily I glanced around and saw that we were the only people awake at this early morning hour. I quickly sat up, as did Cedric.

"I'm sorry Kat, I didn't do it on purpose."

"It's okay Cedric...I was comfortable and sound asleep."

He gave me a little smile, "Good."

We stared at each other for a minute before I finally broke the awkward silence that surrounded us.

"I better get some more sleep while I can." I said.

"Yeah."

We both turned away, and I fell back asleep easily, with dreams of Quidditch on my mind.

* * *

Somehow I managed to keep the events of Halloween night to myself, because if Aurora knew...she'd never let me forget. Things seemed to go back to normal, except for the new curfews.

"I don't care..." Oliver began, "We're still going to have early morning practices."

"I'm sure you will, Oliver. But we're here to study, not talk about Quidditch."

Oliver looked out the window, his gaze full of longing.

"Oliver, you need to catch up on your homework."

He sighed and turned back to his Charms essay. We worked in silence for a few minutes when Aurora ran into the library and over to our table.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I got caught up." She said guiltily.

I knew she hadn't told me the whole truth, but I let it slide and went back to my Transfiguration homework.

"Oh great, Diggory just walked in." Oliver scuffed.

I looked up quickly and saw Cedric start to walk our way.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked Oliver curiously.

"He's a Hufflepuff."

I wanted to question him further, but then Cedric was right there, smiling down on us.

"Hello Wood...ladies." He greeted.

"Diggory." Oliver said with a little nod.

"I was hoping you two could tell me what the homework in Transfiguration is; I forgot to write it down.

"An essay about your thoughts on Animagus." I replied.

He smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

Once he was out of hearing distance, Oliver turned to be with a scowl on his face.

"You don't talk to him about Quidditch do you?"

"No, and if you're implying that I would tell him your plans then you can leave."

"No, no...I was just curious."

Aurora looked up from her essay to stare back and forth between the two of us as we stared each other down. She seemed to be amused, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Oliver, your secrets are safe with me okay?"

He nodded, "I know...I was just being stupid."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I chuckled.

* * *

"You know Kat, for a Ravenclaw you can be pretty dense." Aurora stated calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It was dinner time, so I kept my voice low and stared at Aurora over the rim of my glass of pumpkin juice.

"It means that you are completely oblivious."

"Oblivious of what?"

Aurora chuckled and looked around the Great Hall before she turned back to me with a great big satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"You're a Ravenclaw, so you'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Bloody hell, I don't even know where to begin!" I groaned.

Aurora smiled, "I'll give you _one_ clue and that's all. Just pay attention to the attention that is given to _you_."

I blinked back at Aurora and then turned back to my dinner.

"Maybe I should hang with my sister more." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

I caught up with Katie and her friends right after dinner. Not only had I wanted to escape from Aurora for a while, but I needed to speak with Katie about her plans for the holidays.

"Hey Kat." She greeted.

"Hey...are you going home for Christmas?"

She glanced over at Angelina and Alicia, who were patiently waiting, then replied: "I usually stay, but I think I will go home this year. Are you?"

"Yeah, it'll be good to be a complete family again."

Katie smiled, "And Oliver lives close by, so we can hang out with him."

"He lives near us?"

"Yeah, he moved there six years ago. It's almost curfew so we better go. I'll see you later."

"'Night."

After they left, I was all alone in the darkened hallway and curfew was just around the corner. I quickened my pace for Ravenclaw tower. I only had a few minutes left and I wasn't even close yet. And to top it all off a prefect stood just a few feet ahead. I squinted and realized it was Cedric, just as he realized that it was me.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up. What's my detention?"

Cedric smiled down at me, "Don't worry about it; come on I'll walk you the rest of the way."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Cedric, I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that, but don't let anyone know I did this."

"Deal."

We walked along in comfortable silence for a while, and were almost to my common room when he finally broke the silence.

"Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, it'll be our first Christmas together since I was nine." I replied.

"Wow."

"I know."

"You know...we should meet up over break." He suggested. "I know where you live, I could stop by sometime."

I smiled, "I'd like that; just send me an owl sometime and we'll make plans."

Then we arrived at the entrance and Cedric looked around curiously.

"Don't worry, this is it." I said as I gestured towards the wall.

"Alright goodnight, and remember you owe me."

"I'll remember."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Time had flown by fast, fall decorations had been replaced by mistletoe, wreaths, and the twelve Christmas trees had been put into place. With all the decorations and holiday cheer in the air, I was tempted to stay, but plans and promises had already been made. Oliver was excited that we had invited him over, and Cedric smiled at me whenever we happened to see each other. Aurora however, wasn't excited; her parents had convinced her to take a trip to Hawaii for the holidays.

So, once again I was aboard the Hogwart's express, except this time Aurora and Oliver sat with Katie and I.

"The whole island will be full of bratty American college kids." Aurora grumbled.

"That's not nice, Aurora." I scolded. "You'll probably be the hot foreign girl that all the blokes want to snog."

Aurora's face reddened and she shot me one of her famous oh-shut-up looks. I ignored her and turned back to my conversation with Oliver.

"Now... I know you hate when I talk Quidditch all the time, but I think you'll like to hear this. You too Katie."

Katie immediately looked up from her book and at Oliver's smiling face.

"Go on." I urged him.

"I've got three tickets to a Puddlemore United game, and I want you two to come with me."

Katie and I nodded our heads enthusiastically. Oliver laughed at the two of us and said:

"It's Christmas Eve day, is that okay?"

"Yeah." We both replied.

Then Aurora broke moment. "So Kat, when are you and Cedric going to hang out?"

Katie stared at me, mouth agape, but Oliver's glare pierced right through me. I sent Aurora a glare of my own, and wished I had never told her in the first place.

"I don't know, Aurora." I said forcefully and flashed Oliver a smile, "But we probably won't do anything as fun as attending a professional Quidditch game."

Oliver still didn't seem right, but his glare had at least eased up. I knew Oliver didn't like Cedric, but that had to be because they both were Quidditch captains. Right?

* * *

_Kat,_

_What are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking of tubing on the hill behind my house. You interested? If so, I'll come by floo powder tomorrow at one._

_- Cedric_

I stroked his little brown owl, as I thought of my reply. Oliver had told us he was busy tomorrow so my day was wide open. Besides that, I hadn't been tubing in years.

_Cedric,_

_My day is wide open, and tubing sounds lovely. I'll make sure to warn my parents of your arrival. I can't wait._

_- Kat_

I gave his owl a treat, then sent him on his way with my note attached to his leg. I wondered if tomorrow could be what I owed him, but I knew that Cedric would probably wait for the perfect moment to ask his favor.

I was ready when Cedric appeared out of the fire place with a cough and a smudge of soot on his face.

"Have a pleasant trip?" I asked from the doorway.

He smiled once he saw me, "Yeah."

"Hello son." My Dad said from his position in his rocking chair.

Cedric jumped a bit and looked down at my Dad.

"Good afternoon sir. I'm Cedric Diggory."

He held out his hand and my father grasped it with his.

"Oh, you're Amos' boy! Well, take good care of Kat and have her back by five."

"Actually, I wondered if Kat could stay for dinner?"

I looked just as surprised as my Dad, but he recovered quicker than I did.

"Alright, then by eight."

"Thank you sir." He then turned to me. "Ready Kat? All you have to say is: Diggory Place. I'll go first."

He grabbed a bit of floo powder, stepped into our fireplace, threw down the powder, and yelled:

"Diggory Place."

Once all the green flames had receded, I waved goodbye and went through the same process that Cedric had. He was waiting for me when I arrived in his living room, and caught me as I stumbled from his fireplace.

"You alright?"

I looked up at him and felt my face flush. I actually flushed. We both seemed to remember that this wasn't the first time I had been in his arms. He quickly helped me to my feet and took a step back.

"Well, are you ready?"

I nodded and followed Cedric out the back door where two tubes had been placed against the house. Cedric handed one to me, and grabbed the other for himself. Cedric then led me to the hill and we started to climb up. I was behind him- with a perfect view of his butt- and I knew I had a perfect opportunity. I slowly bent down, grabbed a hand full of snow, and threw it at the back of Cedric's head.

"Hey!" He turned around and playfully glared at me.

"I'll get you for that, Kat!"

"Oh, I'm _so _scared."

"Just wait."

By then we had reached the top of the hill and Cedric threw down his tube and sat down upon it.

"Are we going to race?" He asked expectantly.

"I guess so."

I put my tube down next to his and sat down on top of it. I knew I would probably face plant into the snow at the bottom, but I didn't care.

"One, two, thr– hey!" Cedric yelled as I made an early start.

I laughed the whole way down, aware that Cedric was slowly gaining on me. Then, in the last second, he shot out ahead of me and stuck out his tongue as he went by. I laid there with my eyes closed for a while after my tube stopped, so I was surprised when a snowball hit me right in the face.

"I told you I'd get you back!" Cedric laughed and ran back up the hill with his tube.

I jumped up and ran after him, but he pushed off again before I could reach him. I followed after him, and hit him right at the base of the hill, effectively knocking his feet out from under him. After I stopped, I ran back to check on Cedric, who was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't reply, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on top of himself.

"You could have seriously hurt me." Cedric whispered teasingly.

"Obviously you're fine."

"Yeah, but you know you owe me one still."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, very aware of the fact that I was still sprawled across Cedric's very firm body.

"A kiss."

I was too stunned to say anything, and my heart felt like it was about to burst right out of my chest. All I could think of was why Cedric would want to kiss me.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Completely." He answered, then pressed his lips against mine.

I had kissed a few boys before, but this kiss blew all the others out of the water. I responded and felt Cedric's arms wrap around me as his tongue traced my lips. I opened my mouth and moaned when his tongue surged in and met mine.

I could have happily stayed that way forever, but Cedric finally pulled away with a grin plastered on his face. I smiled down at him, rolled off his chest, and stood up. Cedric followed suit, and slipped his arm around my waist as we climbed back up the hill. This time though, when Cedric sat on his tube, he gestured for me to sit on his lap.

"Come on, I'll gold you so you won't fly off."

I sat down on his lap, leaned back against his chest, and enjoyed the way it felt to be in his arms.

* * *

I had been a little nervous about dinner with his parents, but it went better than I had imagined. And when we both arrived back in my living room, I was pleased to see that it was currently vacated.

"Thank you for today, Cedric."

"It was my pleasure." he grinned, "That's why we should do it again."

"Like a proper date?"

"Exactly like a date, Kat."

He reached out, cradled my cheek in his hand, and tilted my face up to receive his kiss. The kiss was short, which was probably a good idea with my family around, but it still made my pulse increase and my heart flutter.

"I'll owl you." He said huskily and stepped back into the fireplace.

He was gone when my Dad walked into the room nonchalantly.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

I made a quick exit before he could ask anymore questions, and ran up to my bedroom where Katie _and_ Oliver were waiting.

"Um...hi."

"How was your day with Cedric?" Katie asked innocently.

I glanced over at Oliver and saw that he was upset. I didn't want to make it worse, so I lied.

"It was...okay."

Which backfired, because Oliver and Katie saw right through my lie. Katie kept her mouth shut and quietly left the room, which left Oliver and I in an awkward silence. I silently begged her to come back, but she never returned. So I decided to break the ice.

"So what did you do today?" I questioned.

He didn't reply and worse yet...he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Why are you acting this way?" I yelled.

He stood up and finally looked at me. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and finally answered me:

"Just tell me the truth, Kat. Don't lie to me."

"The truth is that I had a wonderful time today, and I like Cedric and he likes me. And if that makes you not want to be my friend, then I guess you aren't the guy I thought you were."

I felt my eyes water and tried to blink back the tears before Oliver could see, but he saw them and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll always want to be your friend, Kat. Please forgive me for being so bloody stupid and selfish. I'll even become best mate with the bloke- even though he beat us- if it will make you stop crying."

I chuckled into his shirt and tilted my head back to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I lied, and I forgive you. But you don't have to become his best mate, just as long as you tolerate him."

Oliver wiped the last tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumb and smiled down at me.

"Alright, but you better not blow off the Quidditch game."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Oliver. Now how about a game of wizard's chest?"

"You're on."

* * *

Once the game started, Oliver was completely absorbed in the action. Katie and I however, watched but we weren't oblivious to everything around us.

"So what happened on that date you had last night?" She whispered.

"He treated me to a romantic dinner." I replied with a silly grin.

"So are you two exclusive now?"

"I guess so."

Oliver chose that moment to tear his eyes off the game and look over at the two of us. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop, he was enjoying himself so much.

"Did you see that play? I bet we could pull it off!"

We both nodded and waited until he turned his attention back to the game.

"Well, just be prepared for nasty looks from his fan club."

"I'm not concerned with them."

We both looked back at the game just as Puddlemore's seeker caught the snitch, winning the game.

"That was brilliant!" Oliver yelled.

Katie and I laughed at him, and we each grabbed an arm and dragged him away.

* * *

_Aurora,_

_I know break is almost over, but I've been busy. Anyway, Cedric and I are together. Is that what I was supposed to figure out? That he liked me? How's Hawaii? Anything interesting happen?_

_-Kat_

My owl came back after two days, with Aurora's letter attached to his leg and a lei hanging from his beak.

_Kat,_

_Didn't I tell you that your interest in Cedric was more than competitive? But no...you didn't figure it all out yet, although I will tell you that Cedric was a part of it. Hawaii was good- we're home now- and no...nothing of interest happened. See you at school._

_-Aurora_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

After the holidays, time flew. I was so happy with Cedric and busy with school work and Oliver that before I knew it, it was Valentine's Day. To top that off, the weekend of Valentine's Day was also a Hogsmeade trip.

When potions ended on Friday Aurora hurried off, but I kept my leisurely pace almost all the way to my common room. My arm was raised and I was about to knock on the blank wall when an arm reached out and pulled me down the hall and into an empty room.

"Cedric! What are you doing?"

In response he pushed me against the door and crashed his lips down onto mine. When he finally pulled away and I could breathe again, he answered me.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was assumed."

He grinned, "Just wanted to check."

"Mmmhmm, want to check some more?"

Cedric smirked and pulled me close and his lips connected with mine once again.

* * *

"Where did you rush to after potions today?" I asked Aurora over dinner.

She was being rather secretive lately and she was always in a rush to get somewhere. Her fork paused half way to her mouth and she peered at me from the corner of her eye.

"I had to use the bathroom."

Liar. But that didn't matter, I saw this as a challenge that I was determined to win.

* * *

Aurora was gone by the time I woke up, and was nowhere to be found at breakfast. So, after a lonely breakfast, I met up with Cedric and we left the castle hand-in-hand. As we passed the shops throughout town, I looked into every one of them, but still found no sign of Aurora.

"What are you looking for?" Cedric finally asked as I stared into the window of Honeyduke's.

"Aurora; I haven't seen her all day, and I know she's up to something."

Cedric smiled down at me and pulled me towards Madame Puddifoot's. We walked in- the place was full of Hogwarts couples- and found a table in the corner. Once we were seated, I finally took a good look around and saw Aurora in the opposite corner of the shop, her lips locked with Roger Davies.

"Bloody hell! Aurora is snogging Roger Davies!"

Cedric was only momentarily shocked before he let out a laugh.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Cedric grabbed my hand, "She probably didn't want you to tease her."

Cedric was right; if she had told me I probably would've laughed at her. Ever since the mashed potato incident on Halloween night, I hadn't been able to take him seriously. I didn't think Aurora took him seriously either, but I was wrong.

"Now, let's stop worrying about Aurora and have a good time."

He brought my hand up and kissed it, and that's when I noticed the glare sent my way. I was used to whole groups of stares, but this time it was just one girl. Cho Chang was outside the shop, glaring through the window right at me.

"How well do you know Cho Chang?"

Cedric's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I know her a little, but we're really just acquaintances."

I smiled easily, "Oh okay, just wondered."

After we finished our tea, we left the shop and started the walk back towards the castle.

"So, why did you ask about Cho Chang earlier?" He asked after a while.

I wanted our relationship to be completely honest, so I told him the truth.

"She was giving me a nasty look when I was with you earlier in the shop."

"Maybe you just misinterpreted her look." He suggested.

I shook my head, "I know when someone is glaring at me, Cedric."

He stopped walking and faced me. "Alright, she's probably just jealous. You're top of your class, beautiful, talented, and you have a charming boyfriend."

"Charming?"

"Well, I'd like to think so."

"Okay, so you are a _little_ charming and maybe just a bit handsome."

Cedric chuckled, "Hmm, I think otherwise."

He pulled me close, and we shared a long kiss in the middle of the path, unaware of everything and everyone around us. I finally pulled away, and hugged Cedric close.

He kissed my cheek and whispered: "I love you, Kat."

"I love you." I replied.

Oliver approached and effectively ruined the moment.

"Hey you two!" He greeted cheerfully.

Fortunately his cheerful mood meant that he hadn't heard our exchange. Which left me to wonder why I cared if he did.

"I got the brand new _A Captain and His Team_ on sale today!"

I rolled my eyes and removed myself from Cedric's arms.

"Did you spend the whole day in the Quidditch shop, Oliver?"

I already knew the answer, but I needed to keep the topic away from Cedric and I.

"Most of the day, but I did go to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer."

The three of us walked the rest of the way up to the castle and parted ways in the Great Hall. Cedric went one way, and Oliver and I went the other.

"So, how was your Valentine's Day with Cedric?"

I felt a big smile creep across my face, and Oliver didn't miss it.

"Oh...that well huh?"

"You could say that, except Cho Chang glared at me."

"Oi, I was waiting for you to notice. She's had a huge crush on him for the longest time and then you waltzed in and won him easily."

"How do you know she does?"

"Angelina and Alicia were blabbering on about it a couple months ago."

"Oh...has he ever shown her any attention?"

"Kat, he's too absorbed with you." He said with a sigh. "I'll see you later...I've got some things to do."

* * *

Aurora came into our dorm room at nine with a dazed smile on her usually secretive face.

"Wow, Roger Davies sure has you all in a tither."

Aurora jumped at the sound of my voice and composed herself.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but you must have seen us earlier."

"Yeah. So he's the reason you've been disappearing."

Aurora smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. How was your day with Cedric?"

I filled her in on absolutely everything and when I was done she smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you, but I see that you still haven't figured it out yet. You're close, but still not there."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now. I'm in love with Cedric and he loves me."

I ignored Aurora for the rest of the night, and when I tried to fall asleep...I found I couldn't.

* * *

A week after Valentine's Day, Aurora and Roger broke up. I wasn't surprised when I found out that it had been Aurora who ended it.

"For a Ravenclaw he's pretty nonsensical." Aurora had explained when I asked her what had happened.

A week after Valentine's Day was also when I felt Cho's glare on me more and more. It was unnerving, but I was not going to let her get to me.

"What is her problem?" Aurora asked after we passed Cho in the hall.

"I have Cedric and she doesn't."

"What a...leech."

"Wow, you aren't good with insults." I commented.

"Well, I didn't want to call her a slut, but if she is we might as well call her one."

I laughed, "Don't worry about her; Cedric hardly knows her."

"Just remember that she's a Ravenclaw too."

* * *

As the Quidditch cup final drew near, I saw less and less of Oliver, and it bothered me more than it should have. So, I engrossed myself back into my school work and spent my free time with Cedric to take my mind off of it. I really enjoyed my time with Cedric, but I still missed my time with Oliver. Even though most of that time was spent keeping his mind off of Quidditch.

I finally found Oliver alone on my way to the library, and sprinted to catch up with him.

"Oliver!"

He turned around and caught me just as I flung myself into his arms. I stayed that way for only a few seconds, then I pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"I haven't see you all week!"

"I'm sorry, but with the final coming up, I have to pour all my energy into the team."

"Well, for the rest of the day you're coming with me."

I didn't give him a chance to reply; I grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the Great Hall and then outside. I dragged him all the way to the edge of the Black Lake and sat down. I pulled Oliver down beside me and looked out at the lake.

"What will you do after graduation?"

"Quidditch of course." He replied, "but I think the better question is what will _you_ do after I graduate?"

"Oh please; my world doesn't revolve around you."

"What happened to: 'Oh Oliver! I missed you!'? And that was just one week!"

He had me there because I didn't even have a clue what I would do with out him. Oliver noticed my silence and slung an arm across my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

I sniffed, "You didn't."

I stood up and walked closer to the lake. What _would_ I do next year with out Oliver to distract?

"Why so serious?"

I spun around quickly to reply, only to feel myself start to backwards. Oliver tried to reach out and grab me, but he was too late. I hit the water with a large splash and gasped at the cold water.

"Kat, are you alright?"

I regained my footing, my robes soaking wet, and waded out of the lake. Oliver bent, grabbed me under the knees, and swung me up in his arms.

"Oliver, I can walk you know."

"Just let me do this. It's my fault you fell in."

Not really, but I let him do it anyway. People stared as we walked by on our way to the hospital wing and some even pointed and laughed when they saw my robes soaked. By the time we arrived, shivers were racking my body, and Madame Promfrey ran out when she saw us enter.

"Place her on a bed, Wood."

After he laid me down, I noticed the front of his robes were wet too, but he didn't seem to care.

"You can leave now, Wood."

He ignored her and sat down on the edge of my bed while Madame Promfrey prepared a potion for me.

"Look at you...defying the healer." I whispered.

Oliver smiled, "She has a soft spot for me; probably because I'm always in here for one reason or another."

"Here drink this." She handed me the potion, dried my robes, and then did Oliver's. "You can leave once it's all gone."

It was disgusting, but I forced myself to drink all of it. We left the hospital wing together and went down to the Great Hall. We didn't immediately go in though, instead we turned to look at each other, and I knew I had to tell him what I knew.

"Oliver, next year I will be lonely with out you; even surrounded by Cedric, Aurora, and Katie."

Oliver smiled and reached out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Me too."

And then once I sat down next to Aurora at the Ravenclaw table, I knew what I should have known all along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

The day of the Quidditch final dawned bright and clear. The sun was shining, there was just a gentle breeze. I knew Oliver would be satisfied with the conditions, and I was glad that I wouldn't have to put up with his obsessiveness for much longer.

After breakfast Aurora, Cedric, and I, decked out in Gryffindor colors, made our way down to the Quidditch pitch. After we fought through the crowds of students, we managed to find good seats among a group of Gryffindor third years.

"What would Wood do if they lost?" Cedric asked me.

"This cup means the world to him, so he'd be pretty upset if they lost it...especially to Slytherin."

Once the game started, the whole crowd was on the edge of their seats. It was a ruff game; the Slytherin players were making all sorts of underhanded moves. We booed, and we cheered, and when they hit Oliver with the buldgers I was incensed. I screamed some very rude words and had do be calmed down by Cedric.

None of that mattered at the end though, when Harry caught the snitch. I watched as Oliver flew down to Harry, a broad smile upon his face, and wrapped his arm around him.

"Is Oliver crying?" Aurora asked.

I didn't answer, instead I left the two of them and made my way down to the pitch. When I reached the team, they were already surrounded by most of the Gryffindor house, so I had to fight my way through.

"Oliver!" I yelled as I kept pushing through the crowd, accidentally elbowing Neville Longbottom in the process.

He heard me calling and plowed his way through to my side, then he picked me up and spun me around. He put me back down, pulled me close, and kissed me right on the lips. He pulled away, all too soon, still smiling.

"I love you Kat, and that's why I'll always be around for you. I can wait."

I wasn't surprised that he loved me, I had already figured that out, but I was surprised that he actually kissed me when we were surrounded by all sorts of people. And I was surprised that after he pulled away, I was tempted to pull him back for more.

"I don't think anyone saw, but you should get back to Cedric."

I nodded, trying to fight the urge to stay exactly where I was, and slowly walked away. How was it possible to love two guys at the same time? How did I let this happen?

* * *

To avoid my problem, I spent practically all of my free time hidden away in the library where no one could find me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide forever, but for now it was just so convenient not to have to face my problem.

Aurora, thankfully, left me alone most of the time so I didn't have to worry about her. But ducking and dodging around corners every time I spotted Oliver or Cedric, was beginning to wear me out.

It was Friday and I was in my last class of the day, Potions, and I was planning my route of escape. Aurora was next to me, bottling our potion when I glanced up and noticed him outside the door.

Cedric was leaned against the opposite wall waiting, his arms crossed and his face set. He looked very determine and I knew there would be no avoiding him today. So when class let out I waited while everyone else filed out of the room and then made my way over to Cedric.

"Hi."

"You've been avoiding me."

"I'm trying to focus on exams." Which wasn't exactly a lie, but it still wasn't the whole truth.

"What happened?"

I couldn't keep pretending my problem didn't exist; I had to tell him the truth.

"I love both you and Oliver."

I expected him to be outraged, yell at me, call me names; I didn't expect him to nod his head as if he already had known.

"Do you love us in the same way? Or do you love one of us as a friend?"

"Kiss me, so I can be sure."

He bent his head and brought his lips down to mine. It didn't last long, but it was long enough for me to realize that I didn't want to pull him back for more.

"I'm sorry Cedric, but I think I love you as a friend."

"It's alright, just promise me we'll stay friends."

"I promise."

I started to leave, but Cedric grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Are you and Oliver going to...?"

"Probably not."

Oliver said he would wait for me, and I planned on holding him to his word.

* * *

"I'm proud of you, Katrina."

I looked over at Aurora, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking over at me.

"Why?"

"You did the right thing, and you didn't run to Oliver."

"Well, I think I need a break from relationships."

Aurora nodded, "I think that's a good idea. You and Oliver, in my opinion, will be perfect for each other once you both have grown up."

"Thanks Aurora."

"What are best mates for?" Aurora smiled. "And think! Cho won't be giving you nasty looks anymore!"

As if that really mattered to me. My only concern now was getting through exams and a whole summer with my parents.

* * *

Oliver sought me out the day before we would depart from Hogwarts for the summer. I was down by the lake reading a book when Oliver plopped down beside me.

"I passed my N.E.W.T.S all right."

"I passed all my exams."

"With flying colors probably."

I hadn't officially told Oliver about Cedric and I, but I could tell that Oliver already had it figured out. We sat in silence, and I loved him even more for not bringing the subject up on his own. That was something that I needed to do.

"I ended things with Cedric." I stated. "I realized we were better friends, and now I'm done with relationships for a while."

"Just answer me one thing. Do we have a chance?"

"Eventually."

"Then I'll wait for you."

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I hugged him tight, afraid to let go, but I finally pulled away and stared out at the lake.

The compartment was crowded on the way home. The whole Quidditch team-minus Harry, plus Aurora and I- were squeezed into the compartment to help celebrate Oliver's last time aboard the Hogwart's express. The twins had brought an array of sweets and conjured streamers around the compartment.

"To the best Gryffindor captain since Charlie Weasley!" Fred...or was it George...yelled.

"Here, here!" We chorused.

"Thanks everyone, you all have made me so proud and I hope you all go on to win the cup next year. I made my recommendation for next captain to McGonagall and I'm sure you will be satisfied with my choice." He paused to bestow a smile upon me, "And special thanks to Kat, for keeping me from going crazy, and for not tolerating my non stop Quidditch talk."

I blushed as everyone turned towards me and applauded. Oliver however, bent down and kissed me on the cheek. The twins cat called, the girls whistled, and my face burned even more.

"Promise you'll write me." He whispered, his face lingering by my cheek.

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Oliver,_

_Save me please! In August my parents are taking a big trip around Europe, and if I don't find somewhere else to go, they'll make me come along. Katie is going to stay with Alicia, but you're my only hope, unless I want to tag along on my parents' 'romantic' trip. I know you're probably busy training and if you can't help me, I understand._

_-Kat_

After the letter was sent I realized that I could go to Aurora's, but if Oliver was available I'd much rather be with him.

I was about to go downstairs when my owl flew in the window and hit me in the back of the head. I rubbed my head, picked my owl up off the floor, and detached the letter from his leg.

_Kat,_

_I got on Puddlemore's reserve team! Lucky for you my Father is planning on taking me to the Quidditch World Cup. You could come with us. I'll have my Father talk to yours and I'm sure it will all work out. I want to see you..._

_-Oliver_

I heard a 'pop' sound from the center of my room and screamed.

"Shh! Kat, it's me."

Oliver stood there, his hair disheveled, and a cocky little grin on his face.

"I guess you were serious about wanting to see me." I scowled. "Remind me to apparate into your room and scare you in the future."

Oliver ignored my snide remark and plopped down on my bed.

"Yes, go right ahead and make yourself comfortable." Sadly my sarcasm was lost on him.

"My Father should be coming by shortly to speak with yours, and hopefully they won't mind you sharing a room with me."

Every part of me went completely still, only my eyes moved- to stare widely at Oliver.

"Share a room with you?!"

He sat up and smiled, "Well yeah, there's only two bedrooms in my house, and I wouldn't want you to sleep on the couch."

Would my parents care? I knew my Mom wouldn't, but I didn't know my Dad well enough to know whether he would or not. Obviously Oliver's parents didn't care, but they didn't know that their son was in love with me either.

"Katrina! Come down here please!" Dad yelled.

I looked at the door and back to Oliver.

"I'll be right here." He said as he stretched out across my bed.

"Stay out of my drawers."

With my warning still hanging in the air, I left the room and went downstairs where my parents and Mr. Wood were waiting. Oliver's Dad was seated next to my Mom on the couch and my Dad sat in his rocking chair.

"The Woods have offered to let you stay with them while we're gone. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, would it be okay if you spent the whole month with them? Your Father and I have decided to extend our trip."

A whole month with Oliver?

"Okay I guess."

Mr. Wood stood up smiling, "Then that settles it, I'll see you next week."

After he left I ran back up to my room where Oliver was holding one of my bras.

"Hey!"

Oliver dropped it, "It was on the floor; I didn't look in your drawers."

"Whatever. You better go home, your Dad will want to tell you that I'll be staying with you guys all next month."

His eyes lit up, "All month?"

"Yup."

Oliver turned around on the spot and disapparated with a loud crack sound. Only a few more days were left and then I would be with him every day, all day.

* * *

_Kat,_

_How have you been? I'm alright, but I'm becoming rather bored. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Quidditch World Cup with me. If you do, let me know soon._

_-Cedric_

_Cedric,_

_I'm alright, but I'm sorry to say that I've already made plans to go with the Woods. Thank you though. Maybe we'll see you there! I've missed you._

_-Kat_

I felt bad, I didn't want him to think that I didn't want to hang out with him. I really hoped we would run into Cedric, that way he would know that I wasn't avoiding him.

* * *

The week had flown by fast, all my bags were packed, and I was saying my goodbyes before I would travel by floo powder to the Wood's house. I really wanted to apparate, but I wasn't seventeen yet.

"Be a good house guest, honey." Mom said as she hugged me tight.

Katie was next and she whispered, "Don't let him seduce you."

"Bye Katie." I said, pushing her away from me.

Dad was last, and he held me the longest. I felt tears prickle behind my eyes, but moved away before anyone could see my eyes glistening and stepped into the fireplace with my bags.

"Have fun!"

"Wood cottage!"

I tumbled out of the Wood's fireplace and face planted on their carpeted floor, with my bags falling out behind me. I heard a laugh to my left, followed by the creak of a board as that person walked over to me.

"Have a nice trip?" Oliver chuckled and offered me his hand.

I took hold of his hand, and he pulled me up and onto my feet.

"I'll be so happy when I turn seventeen." I grumbled.

"Oi! Your birthday is coming up isn't it?" He said as he grabbed my bags. "Jeez Kat, did you bring your whole room?

"Well, I am staying a whole month, Oliver."

"I guess you're right. Come on, I'll show you the room."

He led me upstairs and to the room at the end of the rather short hall. He opened the door and led me inside his room. There was full sized bed with a green comforter nestled in the corner. His plain green walls were covered in all sorts of Quidditch memorabilia, and all his equipment was thrown in a pile at the other end of his room.

"So, where will you be sleeping?" I asked as he set my bags down.

"The bed."

"Then where am I sleeping?"

"It's big enough for the both of us, Kat."

"But...but what about your parents?"

"My Mother suggested it; she knows we're good friends and she trusts us."

"Alright, but if you try to get fresh with me, there will be consequences."

Oliver started laughing, "'Get fresh'? I wouldn't dream of it."

I was about to punch him when I heard his Mom calling from downstairs. "Oliver! Katrina! Dinner!"

I followed him downstairs and to the small dining area tucked away in a corner of the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful, Mrs. Wood."

"Oh thank you, dear." She turned around and looked me up and down. "Oliver never told me how beautiful you are!"

I shot a look at Oliver and sat down across from him at the table. His Dad walked in then, and took seat at one end of the table while his Mom sat at the other end.

"I was just telling Katrina that Oliver never bothered to tell us how beautiful she is, don't you agree Lachlan?"

"Yes, she is, but don't embarrass the boy, Rose."

"Hey, you guys never asked what she look like." Oliver chimed in.

Based on the way our first dinner went, I knew this would be a very interesting month.

* * *

Sharing a bed with Oliver wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. The first night had been awkward, but after that things had turned out to be pretty comfortable. So, when I woke up on the day of the Quidditch World cup, I was happy with Oliver's arms slung across me. I was about to shake him awake, when I heard him mumble something. It sounded like gibberish, so I leaned closer, hoping he would repeat it.

"Kat..." He moaned.

Bloody hell! Was he having a wet dream about me? My first instinct was to check the covers for a tent, but I shook him awake instead.

"What were you dreaming about?"

He blinked sleepily at me, "You."

"I hope that it was rated PG, buddy."

He grinned, "That's for me to know, now we better get ready."

The campsites around the stadium were unlike anything I had ever seen. We found our site, set up the tent, and settled in. Oliver and his Dad went to fetch some water and left Rose and I to prepare dinner.

"Katrina, what exactly is your relationship like with my son?"

Oh no...this was the question I had been afraid of. Even to me, our relationship was confusing. How would I explain it to someone else?

"We're really close."

"How close?" This lady was good, it was almost like she could see right into me. I wouldn't even dream of trying to lie to this lady.

"Close enough that maybe after I graduate we'll be together."

Rose Wood couldn't contain her brilliant smile as she went back to preparing the food.

"Hey! Guess who we ran into?" Oliver asked as he and Mr. Wood entered the tent with the water.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh, I wish I could've seen him." Mrs. Wood sighed, then took a look at the water. "We need more water, take Katrina this time Oliver."

Clever woman, that Mrs. Wood. We left the tent and nearly ran into Cedric halfway to the water pump.

"Oi Diggory! Fancy seeing you here."

My mouth dropped open when I saw the two of them shake hands. But then it made sense; Oliver didn't like Cedric back then because he had me.

"Hey Cedric, I'm glad we ran into you." I said as I greeted him with a hug.

"It's good to see you guys. Who do you think will win?"

"Ireland." We replied in unison, but Oliver went on: "But Krum will probably catch the snitch."

Cedric and I nodded in agreement.

"Did you know Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year? Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming."

Oliver and I blinked at Cedric in amazement.

"Of course Hogwarts _would_ host it after I'm gone." He grumbled.

"Well, I have to get back to my tent. I'll see you at school, Kat!"

We waved goodbye and finished our chore. It was only on the way back that Oliver finally said something again.

"Will you enter?"

I glanced over at him and saw that he looked truly concerned.

"Probably not."

He breathed a huge sigh of relief and we entered the tent.

* * *

After the game we went back to the tent, and away from the celebrating. The Irish were a rowdy bunch, and it took me forever to finally get to sleep. No sooner was I asleep, that Oliver started to shake me awake.

"Get up, we have to leave."

I was a bit disoriented at first until I heard the commotion outside; it definitely wasn't the Irish this time.

"My parents are staying to help, but we're going to side long apparate out of here."

Oliver hurried around the tent, gathering up our stuff, while I got up and put on some shoes. Once he had our stuff, Oliver linked his arm through mine and we turned on the spot. We arrived safely into the Wood's living room.

"What was happening?"

"Death Eaters were having a bit of sport with muggles."

"Well, I hope your parents are okay."

Oliver sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. I laid down, my head in his lap, and yawned.

"You can go to sleep."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was sprawled out across Oliver's chest, in his bed. I quickly rolled off, waking Oliver in the process.

"Are your parents okay?"

"Yeah, but someone cast the Dark Mark last night. All the Death Eaters scattered, and they still don't know who cast it."

My eyes widened, "Does this mean..." I couldn't bring myself to say the rest.

"Not yet, but probably soon."

* * *

What was left of the summer flew by. I missed all of the Wood family as soon as I left, but Oliver promised he'd take me to the train. True to his word, he was waiting by platform 9 and 3/4 when we arrived. Katie and I said our goodbyes to our parents, then with Oliver in tow, we ran through the barrier.

"I'll save us a compartment." Katie said and ran off.

Oliver turned to me, "Be careful this year, especially with the Durmstrang students around. And write me; I may not reply all the time, but I'll always read them."

I smiled, "I'll be alright, but I better go now."

"Hang on a minute."

Oliver put a hand behind my neck, tilted my head up, and pressed his lips to mine. Just as I was really getting into the kiss, he pulled away and kissed my forehead gently.

"I'll be waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The first month flew by fast, and all too soon the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived. The rules were announced, names put in, and the night of the drawing of names was upon us. I was zoned out when the first two champions were announced, but when Dumbledore said Cedric's name…I froze.

"Is he crazy?" I hissed to Aurora.

"He'll be fine; he's intelligent and talented." Aurora whispered. I opened my mouth to reply, but the sound of the goblet issuing another name stopped me short.

"Harry Potter!"

Whispers could be heard all around as Harry, looking completely flabbergasted followed the other champions.

"Doesn't he ever get a break?" I asked Aurora.

"Poor bloke."

Soon after we were dismissed, Aurora and I headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

"So, I saw that kiss on the platform earlier." Aurora smirked. "Are you guys together?"

"No, but if his Mom has anything to say about it, we will be soon. That's even though I told her we would probably be together after graduation."

We entered our dormitory and sat down on the edge of our beds.

"Well, at least you know his parents like you."

"More like love me."

"In that case, they won't care how long it takes."

* * *

_Oliver,_

_Sorry it has taken so long to write to you. The champions have been picked (Vicktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric- and Harry Potter) No one knows exactly how his name got in there, but he's bound by a magical contract. The first task is tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I want to go, although I probably will. How are practices going? Don't hurt yourself, and tell your parents I say hello._

_-Kat_

"Are you going or not?" Aurora asked impatiently as I hovered by the doors of the castle.

"Yeah…I guess…maybe…"

Before I could change my mind, she grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I wasn't looking forward to watching the task and I definitely wasn't when I noticed the dragons.

"Bloody hell…" I groaned, thinking no other task would be as bad as this.

"I'm almost afraid to see what the second and third tasks will be like." Aurora whispered as Cedric entered the arena. My eyes were closed half of the time Cedric was in there, and when it was over I breathed a sigh of relief.

After the whole thing was completely over, Aurora and I headed back to the castle where I immediately sought Cedric out.

"Tell me again why you put your name in! You're insane, you could've been killed!"

Cedric pulled me into his arms and replied: "They won't let any of us get hurt, Kat. I'll be fine, but thank you for worrying about me."

We parted ways then and I went back to Ravenclaw tower where my owl was waiting for me with a letter.

_Kat,_

_Practices are good, and I promise I won't get hurt…too bad. I miss you…very much. Give Cedric and Harry my best wishes- hopefully one of them will win. Anyway, stay at school for Christmas. Believe me, you won't regret it. (In other words: I know something you don't know!) Oh, don't be surprised if my Mom sends you stuff. I'm still waiting._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

"Ooh! Love Oliver?"

"Hey! Real mature, Aurora, reading over my shoulder."

Aurora ignored my comment, "Why don't you just get together with him? He's clearly pining after you."

I sighed, "I will, just not now. After I graduate things will be simpler."

"Whatever just claim him before he becomes famous."

* * *

Although I had no clue why at the time, I decided to stay for Christmas break, and when the Yule Ball was announced it made sense. I was surprised at the number of guys who asked me to go, but I turned down every one of them. Even though Aurora had a date, I figured I was better off going by myself.

"Are you almost done? I want to see this dress you've been hiding!" Aurora yelled from the other side of the door. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had on a halter red dress that reached the floor. My hair was down and in gentle curls around my face. When I finally opened the door and Aurora gaped at me.

"Your dress is amazing! And you look stunning!"

"Thank you, so do you."

"Alright, let's go."

Aurora and I separated at the Great Hall and I went inside and stood by myself while others started to dance. It was at this point that I regretted my decision to come alone. I wanted someone to dance with and compliment me. I was just about to turn around and go sit down, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, and threw myself in his arms.

"Oliver! You don't know how happy I am to see you right now!"

He held me for a minute, then pulled away to take a good look at me. I blushed as his eyes raked over my body, and took the time to look at him. He looked completely handsome in his black dress robes.

"Who knew you could clean up nice." I chuckled.

"You look beautiful, Kat. Can I have this dance?" He held out his hand, which I gladly took, and led me out to the dance floor. Although all the girls were watching him, he only had eyes for me, and I found I couldn't really look away either. After dancing for a few hours, Oliver led me out of the hall and outside towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Oliver, where are we going? I'm in a bloody dress! It'll get ruine-"

"Is that better?"

I looked down from my perch in his arms and shrugged. I wasn't going to complain; his chest and arms felt really nice. We were quiet the rest of the walk until we reached the captain's office is the Gryffindor locker rooms.

"I bet my password still works since there isn't a new captain yet." He grinned. "Sugar coated quaffles."

The door swung open, he carried my inside, and sat down with me on his lap.

"What are we doing?" I asked and realized how close our faces were to one another. He seemed to notice too, because his gaze dropped to my lips, and his voice had turned husky when he replied.

"We're having alone time; I haven't seen you since September."

"Didn't you dream about me?"

He chuckled, "Yes, but dreams only do so much."

I licked my lips and watched as our lips moved closer and closer together until finally they met. It was gentle at first, but after I wrapped my arms around his neck the kiss grew much more intense. His lips trailed down my neck and back up to my lips several times before he pulled away. He kissed my forehead gently and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you so much it hurts not to be able to see you every day."

If that had been said in a movie, I probably would have gagged, but not now- this was completely real. Not a fancy like Cedric had been, but real love.

"I know you're tired of waiting, but after June we have all the time in the world." I whispered. "I love you too."

His smile broadened, he pulled me closer, and kissed the top of my head.

"Should we go back?"

"When do you leave?"

"When McGonagall kicks me out."

"Then let's stay here longer."

He didn't argue, instead he pulled me closer-if that was even possible- and lowered his lips back on to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

After the second task was over, I felt better about everything; Oliver and I, the tournament, and graduation. The only problem was all the stuff Mrs. Wood kept sending me.

"She really wants you as a daughter in law." Aurora commented. "She sent you a family heirloom!"

I gazed at the hair comb Rose had sent and read her note again.

_Katrina, _

_I thought Lachlan's grandmother's hair comb would compliment your dark hair well. It'll make you even more beautiful dear._

_Love,_

_Rose_

"She is such a great lady." I smiled.

"That could possibly one day be your Mother in law."

I thought Aurora's comment would bother me, but it didn't instead it brought a little smile to my face.

"Katrina Wood; that sounds pretty good." Aurora chuckled.

"Sh! I don't want to be jumped!" I hissed as I glanced around the common room. No one seemed to have noticed, so I figured I was alright. When I turned back to Aurora, she was holding a letter and petting an owl.

"It's for you."

_Kat,_

_I'm coming to the third task! Can't wait to see you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

"What does it say?"

"Oliver is coming to the third task."

"Should be interesting."

* * *

Oliver was waiting for us in the stands. He jumped up when I was close enough and enveloped me in his arms.

"How did you get to come?" I asked.

"McGonagall loves me, that's how."

We didn't have to wait long before the task was about to begin. Cedric caught my eye, and we smiled at each other- his a reassuring smile, mine a very worried one. Then he was gone in the maze, and I was left with a sick feeling in my stomach. Oliver knew something was wrong, slid his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me to his side. I liked that he didn't have to say anything; just his presence soothed me.

"Did you see the sparks?" Aurora yelled.

I hadn't seen them, and I wished I had never seen the white flash of light either. But I did, and I saw Harry with Cedric's lifeless body. I stiffened, and Oliver pushed my head into his chest so I wouldn't see anymore, and he rocked me back and forth as I cried into his chest.

* * *

Oliver stayed the rest of the time I had left at Hogwarts. Puddlemore understood, as well as Hogwarts, and I was extremely grateful that he was there for me. So after Graduation I went home for a month and wondered why I felt so empty. It wasn't until I saw Oliver in my living room one day that I finally understood.

"I'd like for Kat to come live with me."

I paused halfway to the kitchen and pressed myself up against the wall spy style. Oliver was in there talking to my Dad.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

I stifled a giggle at how cliché' my Dad's question was and waited for Oliver's reply.

"Well, I want to marry her, but I don't think she would agree right now. So, I want to convince her that being married is the right thing for us."

My eyes were really big at this point and there was no sound at all from the living room for a few minutes until finally my Dad's voice broke the silence.

"You have my permission, but ultimately it's her choice."

I realized I had been holding my breath and finally let out a sigh of relief. I heard rustling, and dashed down the hall, but Oliver was in the kitchen waiting when I arrived.

"I know you were listening." He smiled, and grabbed my hand. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yeah, but I get to decorate."

"Deal."

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually moving in with him."

Aurora and I were busy boxing up all my stuff a few days before my actual move in with Oliver. Most of it was done, with only a few things left.

"Are you going to…?"

"No! The guy said he wants to marry me, so that means no getting fresh until then."

"So you're really thinking of marrying him?"

"Well yeah, I love him."

Aurora didn't say anything; in fact she was unusually quiet until I heard a sniffle coming from where she was behind me. I turned around and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Everything is changing." She sniffed.

I fought back my own tears and replied, "Some change is good."

We packed the rest of my things in silence, comfortable in the silence that surrounded us.

* * *

After everyone left and Oliver and I were alone, it finally hit me that we were _completely_ alone. He seemed to realize it too because he slipped his arm around my waist and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"This is perfect, but it would be even better if I could call you Mrs. Wood." He whispered as he pulled me towards the bedroom.

"One step at a time, Oliver, and right now it is bed time."

I was already in my pajamas, so I slid under the covers and waited for Oliver to join me. When he did, I immediately snuggled up to his side, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm afraid." I whispered.

"I'll always protect you. Whatever happens, whether he is back in power or not, I will keep you safe." He squeezed me tighter.

"Well, at least we're purebloods—so we're not immediate targets."

"Sh, quit thinking about it and go to sleep."

Falling asleep was easier than I thought it would be; nestled in Oliver's loving arms I felt completely content. And I was ready to face anything with him at my side.


End file.
